Samantha Reyes
|gender = Female|DOD = November 2015|title = District Attorney|affiliation = |status = Deceased|tv series = Daredevil (6 episodes) Jessica Jones (1 episode)|actor = Michelle Hurd}} Samantha Reyes was a no-nonsense and brutal District Attorney for the Southern District of New York and rival to Jeri Hogarth, who wanted to use the trial of Frank Castle in an attempt to push her political career, as well as protect herself from her involvement in the Massacre at Central Park ever becoming common knowledge. Reyes went against Nelson and Murdock and succeeded in sending Castle to Ryker's Island. However, when the Punisher escaped from prison and threatened to expose Reyes' part in the deaths of his family, Reyes was assassinated by Ray Schoonover. Biography District Attorney Serious Reputation Reyes' father served in the United States Armed Forces, giving Reyes a strong respect for soldiers as well as giving her a sense of duty and honor.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin She worked as the District Attorney of New York City. During her time as the DA, Reyes was involved with and connected to many events of misconduct which resulted in most of her staff taking the fall for her actions but with Reyes always walking away completely unscathed. Throughout her career, she gained a reputation for destroying Defense Attorneys during court cases, leading to Foggy Nelson being highly anxious about ever going against her.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Failed Sting Operation Reyes became aware of the Blacksmith, a drug lord attempting to take over the drug trade in New York City. He remained elusive and her office could not determine how his smuggling operation worked. When an undercover cop tipped off the D.A.'s office that the Blacksmith was arranging a meeting between the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel and Dogs of Hell, led by Dutton, at the carousel in Central Park. Reyes arranged a sting operation hoping to identify the Blacksmith. However, Reyes decided not to clear the park, fearing it would tip off the gangs. The sting quickly went south, as the Blacksmith didn't show up, and the gangs got rattled, resulting in them opening fire on each other, killing the undercover cop and the Castle family during the crossfire. Frank Castle survived a gunshot to the head. In a vain attempt to cover up her failure to save her career, Reyes had the dead cop labeled a John Doe and also gave a Do Not Resuscitate order on Castle, but the latter revived without any medical assistance and was taken home by George Bach, who Reyes had fired as a result. Castle, determined to find answers and to punish those responsible for his family's death, began killing all the gangs involved.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Hope Shlottman's Case To be added Accusing Jessica Jones ]] Reyes dealt with the case of Jessica Jones, who had seemingly murdered Kilgrave in cold blood. Jeri Hogarth defended Jones by saying Kilgrave had used his powers of persuasion and forced Jones to kill him out of guilt for his crimes. Reyes claimed the citizens were just drunks who got into a fight, and that the police officers had opened fire against Jones without justification. To avoid any scandal, Reyes gave up in her pursuit while Jones remained silent throughout the questioning.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile However, as part of Reyes' campaign against vigilantism, she continued to investigate Jones, and submitted her under serious scrutiny.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Hunting the Punisher Foggy Nelson's Threat ]] When Grotto, the only survivor of the Massacre at the Burren Club, was taken to the 15th Precinct Police Station for his own protection as he was being hunted by the Punisher, Reyes and Blake Tower went to meet with him. Upon arriving, Reyes was greeted by Grotto's lawyer, Foggy Nelson of Nelson and Murdock. Despite Nelson's objections, Reyes made the moves to put Grotto in her custody and into witness protection, with Tower explaining that the District Attorney's office would be handling Grotto's case for here onwards and would not require their assistance. 's terms]] Although Nelson tried to argue that his firm were able to put Wilson Fisk in Ryker's Island, Reyes just insulted his law firm and noted that if he did not comply with her at this time then the District Attorney's office would be unwilling to ever assist them in the future. Nelson however was not intimidated and instead threatened to call the US Attorney's office and tell them of all Reyes' questionable methods, forcing Reyes to finally give in to Nelson's demands and keep him on as Grotto's lawyer and forced her to comply with the requests put forward by Grotto, much to Reyes' great annoyance. ]] Reyes met Grotto who promised to give up information about the Kitchen Irish in exchange for a deal, however Reyes insisted that this was not good enough as most of Grotto's associates were already dead, including Nesbitt. Instead Tower proposed that Grotto wear a wire to meet with Edgar Brass and trick him into confessing that he was dealing drugs in New York City again. While Reyes left to answer a call, Grotto was initially refused due to his fear of Brass, but when Reyes and Tower presented the evidence of the Punisher's killing spree, it quickly changed his mind and agreed.Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight Using Grotto for his new mission]] With Grotto reluctantly agreeing to assist them in catching Edgar Brass, Reyes and her own team put everything in place, secretly preparing to ambush the Punisher who would undoubtedly come to assassinate Grotto. Karen Page and Foggy Nelson reassured Grotto while Reyes became more frustrated by Grotto's attitude towards the situation, reminding him that he could just walk into jail if he wanted as they could easily find somebody else to replace him in this mission as many people wanted to get out of crime. fails]] Reyes watched Grotto's movements on a video feed with Nelson sitting beside her, skeptical of Reyes' true intentions, especially when she referred to Grotto as a target rather than a man. Reyes secretly communicated with the teams who were prepared to fire at the Punisher when he arrived. Soon Nelson had learned of the deception just as the Punisher seemingly arrived. SWAT teams fired only to learn he had used the Dogs of Hell as a distraction. However before he could kill Grotto, he was attacked by Daredevil and the pair fought before eventually escaping into the night. ]] In the aftermath of the disastrous sting operation, in which the Punisher, Daredevil and Grotto had all escaped, Reyes decided to make a hasty escape herself. Reyes ordered Blake Tower to ensure that the media be kept out so they could control the narrative. Nelson and Page confronted Reyes about the disaster but she showed a complete lack of sympathy towards Grotto and told Page that Nelson and Murdock were out of their league and threatened to blame them for the mess before ordering them to stay away from the case from now on and leaving in her car with Tower beside her. Capture of Frank Castle ]] Eventually Frank Castle was captured after a deadly gunfight with the Kitchen Irish and was taken to Metro-General Hospital to recover from his injuries. Reyes appointed Christopher Roth as his lawyer, knowing that he would lose the case. When Reyes learned that Nelson and Murdock were meeting with Castle she confronted them, telling Matt Murdock to drop the case. When Reyes argued that they had to drop the case due to representing Grotto they argued that it did not matter however Brett Mahoney revealed that Castle now wanted them to be his new lawyers. ]] Once Foggy Nelson and Karen Page had eventually completed their negotiations with Castle discussing their legal tactics, Reyes called in Judge Cynthia Batzer to witness Castle's confession of guilt about his many crimes and murders. However as Batzer called for Castle's plea, he stared straight at Reyes with pure hatred and pleaded not guilty. Castle looked straight into Reyes' eyes and insisted that he would ensure that she burned right beside him and Batzer confirmed they would go to court with this case, causing the furious Reyes to storm out of the building to prepare for the case.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Reyes v. Frank Castle Reyes personally took charge of the prosecution of Frank Castle as the case went to the Court Building where Reyes chose the jury and they began. Reyes gave her opening statement where she accused Castle of brutally murdering at least thirty people, noting that he was not a hero but a serial killer. Reyes then listened to Foggy Nelson's speech where he argued that Castle was still a soldier who had lost everything during the terrible Massacre at Central Park. of threats]] Reyes' first witness was Doctor Gregory Tepper who had dealt with the victims of the Massacre at Central Park who was asked by Blake Tower about how all fifteen victims had died. However just as Matt Murdock began his own questioning, Tepper requested to make his own statement, at which point Cynthia Batzer cleared the courtroom. Much to Reyes' horror, Tepper confessed that he had altered all the autopsy reports on the victims including a John Doe. Tepper than told the room that a woman had forced his own confession leading to Reyes accusing Nelson and Murdock of hiring the attacker.Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis ]] The next witness called in by Nelson and Murdock was Colonel Ray Schoonover, who was Castle's commanding officer during his time in the United States Marine Corps. Nelson asked Schoonover about Castle's character and they learned a story of how Castle had saved his whole unit when their Major had foolishly walked them into enemy territory. Reyes then spoke with Schoonover, noting her own father's military service, however when Reyes questioned Schoonover's own story's credibility, Schoonover revealed he was the major in the story, proving all the statements to be true as Reyes sat down. listen to Andrew Lee]] Doctor Andrew Lee was called in as an expert witness to offer his medical diagnosis of Castle's head wound, explaining that he had been shot point blank in the head which had put him in a state of constant mental chaos. Reyes spoke with Blake Tower while Foggy Nelson interviewed Lee in further detail and objected when Nelson called for a conclusion. However while Nelson made his case for extreme emotional disturbance, they were interrupted when Brian Cooley screamed at Castle for killing his father before then being removed from the courtroom by all of the guards. 's breakdown]] As part of the final stage of the court case, Frank Castle was called to the stand by Matt Murdock. Reyes listened as Murdock asked Castle about the Massacre at Central Park before stating that New York City needed men like Castle in the wake of Wilson Fisk's crimes, accusing Reyes of trying to destroy these heroes. Before Reyes began her own questioning however, Castle gave a speech in which he admitted guilt and yelled out that he enjoyed killing his victims. This caused Reyes to win the case and Castle to then be sent to Ryker's Island to begin his extremely long prison sentence. Assassination 's help]] When the Punisher escaped from Ryker's Island, Reyes discovered a picture of Castle's x-ray in her daughter's backpack while she was being sent to school. Reyes was mortified and her daughter was put into protective custody. Fearing the worst, Reyes called upon the help of Nelson and Murdock to try and locate Castle before anyone else got hurt. However Foggy Nelson insisted that she first explain the real reasons why Castle would be targeting her. ]] Both Reyes and Blake Tower then reluctantly explained how she had inadvertently caused the Massacre at Central Park which claimed the lives of not only some gang members but Castle's entire family while Reyes had tried and failed to capture the Blacksmith. Although Karen Page insisted that Castle would not harm Reyes' child, she was not convinced and begged them to give her whatever information they could about him. As Reyes was speaking, Matt Murdock heard a gun being loaded and pushed his friends out of the way just as a hail of bullets shot Reyes through the back and killed her. Personality Samantha Reyes was described as formidable, no-nonsense and would achieve nothing less than absolute victory in court. She had been known to destroy amateur law firms and exploit any loophole or dirty tactic to win; something that made most lawyers in New York City, including the lesser known Nelson and Murdock, to be terrified of ever confronting her in court due to her formidable reputation. Reyes had a highly negative opinion on vigilantes which is something that contributed to her desire to see Frank Castle locked away forever, viewing them as lawless men that are better suited in the Wild West and that the only justice in the world can be found in a court of law, she deemed Castle as a "serial killer" and nothing less. Reyes held this same opinion of individuals with powers as, although she chose not to follow through on the case regarding Jessica Jones having seemingly murdered the criminal known as Kilgrave, Reyes did decide to keep a close eye on her to assist with her anti-vigilantism campaign. However, Reyes was not motivated by her desire for justice and exerted a great deal of influence to assure that the Castle Case never reached the public, out of fear that her involvement in her creation of the Punisher would be revealed and that the scandal would destroy her reputation and damage her political position as the District Attorney. She was not above threatening anybody in her disfavor as she repeatedly vowed to end Nelson and Murdock if they took the Punisher Case and possibly incriminate them for her own actions. Though Reyes was careful to achieve her goals within the legal system and not break any laws, she proved to have little care for a wit/pro agreement as she placed the unknowing Grotto as bait to draw out the Punisher despite having previously promising him protection. To hide her involvement, she infringed medical reports by turning the undercover cop she implanted as a John Doe and placing a Do Not Resuscitate Order on a surviving victim, Frank Castle and was willing to make sure Castle got the death penalty by flying him out of New York to a state where it was legal to do so. If needed, though, Reyes will put her ego aside and admit to her mistakes as she finally does with Nelson and Murdock, despite her constant promises and threats against the three of them, finally begs them to help her after finding a threat against her daughter's life from "the Punisher". Abilities *'Expert Lawyer:' To be added Relationships Family *Father *Daughter Allies * **Elliot James - Former Subordinate **Nicole Kent - Former Subordinate **Chris Davidson - Former Subordinate **Blake Tower - Subordinate *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney *Cynthia Batzer *Christopher Roth *Gregory Tepper † *Andrew Lee *FBI **Gallagher *Nelson and Murdock - Enemies turned Situational Allies **Matt Murdock **Karen Page **Foggy Nelson Enemies *Blacksmith † - Target turned Killer *Jeri Hogarth *Jessica Jones *George Bach *Frank Castle/Punisher *Grotto † *Edgar Brass Appearances Trivia *In The Man in the Box, Reyes wears a sweatshirt, implying she possibly graduated there. Behind the Scenes *In AKA Smile, Michelle Hurd is incorrectly credited as playing "Katrina Reyes", despite the fact that Jeri Hogarth addresses her as "Samantha" onscreen. *Dejay Roestenberg was a stunt double for Michelle Hurd in the role of Samantha Reyes. References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ray Schnoover